


Always Beautiful

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Claire gets ready for a party, and Jamie joins her.





	Always Beautiful

Claire sat at her dressing table in her and Jamie's room, dressed in nothing but her shift.

She was getting ready for a party- a large gathering, all of the Mackenzies were attending. Claire was going to meet some that she'd never met before, and reunite with those she had.

Claire had been out to the village, and had with the help of Jenny had had a new dress made up at the dressmaker's. It was blue, similar to ones the other ladies wore, but it had a slightly bigger underskirt, a nod to the latest fashion.

Her curly hair was up, a blue ribbon keeping it in place.

"Kate, can you come and help me get my dress on, please?" Called Claire when she was ready.

"Aye, milady." Replied a shy voice.

Claire's maidservant, Kate, entered the room. She was a young, pretty girl, but had no desire to marry-instead, she preferred to serve Claire and Jamie, and have the occasional day off, meeting her friends in the village.

Kate entered the room, and helped Claire to get properly dressed.

"I must say, ye look very pretty, milady." Kate complimented Claire when she was ready.

"Thank you." Claire smiled. "Now, you're dismissed for the evening, Go and put that yellow dress I gave you on, and enjoy yourself. Go and dance the night away-eat, drink, and be merry." She said, putting her hands on her servant's shoulders.

"Really?" Asked Kate.

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank ye, mistress." Beamed Kate, bobbed a curtsey, and left the room.

Claire smoothed her dress down, and Jamie entered the room.

He let out a low whistle. "Sassenach, you look beautiful. Stunnin'."

His wife smiled. "Thank you, Jamie. You approve, then?"

"Aye, of course I do." Jamie replied, walking towards her and placing his hands on her waist. "You're always beautiful."

"Flatterer." Chuckled Claire. "I'm looking forward to tonight, to meet the relatives of ours. And to have a good time."

"Aye, we'll enjoy ourselves alright." Her husband responded.

"Now, you'd better get ready, James Fraser. Else we'll be late." Said Claire.

"Yes dear." Chuckled Jamie.

Once he'd dressed in his best clothes, he took his wife's arm. "Let's go and join everyone else the, Sassenach."

"We had." Claire smiled. "I love you, husband."

"I love you too, wife."


End file.
